


bet (you didn’t even know)

by ocjones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bets, Bondage, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Finals are terrible and I just want to write smut: a novel, Light Implications of A Breeding Kink, Nipplegasms, Praise Kink, Sex, Teasing, This is a happy ending if you squint and don't think about it, Verbal teasing, Would that make this a gambling kink?, light humiliation, non-con elements, porn with a little plot, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocjones/pseuds/ocjones
Summary: “I’m going to make you an offer, scavenger.”He stepped closer. Rey could not look away.“I’m going to give you a chance to be free.”Or, in which Kylo Ren makes a bet he knows full well Rey will lose.





	bet (you didn’t even know)

There was nothing, at first. And then everything.

 

Rey opened her eyes and inhaled hard. Kylo Ren stood before her: no mask, no cloak. Whatever room they were in was...comfortable. His bedroom, maybe. Automatically she tried to stand, but couldn’t. Cuffs. They didn’t open as she willed, either. Force-resistant cuffs.

 

“Kylo—”

 

“I’m going to make you an offer, scavenger.”

 

He stepped closer. Rey could not look away.

 

“I’m going to give you a chance to be free.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “What chance, Kylo?”

 

“It’s simple.” He stepped closer again. His boots clipped loudly against the floor. “I have ten minutes to make you come without touching you below the waist. If you last, I let you go. I leave the Resistance alone. Permanently. And if you lose...you’re staying with me, Rey.”

 

Rey blinked.

 

And then she laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, what? Kylo, what the fuck are you—”

 

“I’m not going to pretend I don’t want you. Or that I haven’t felt what’s between us.” He tilted his head and almost smiled a little. “I guess you can try, though.”

 

Rey studied him. He…

 

He meant it.

 

“What happens to the Resistance if I lose?”

 

“I think we both know I’ll want nothing to do with them when I have you.”

 

And so she thought back to Jakku, to nights in her bunk with the Resistance. It had never been easy for her to get off, and if _she_ couldn’t do it to herself, then there was no way he was going to do it. In ten minutes. Without touching her clit.

 

She eyed him. “No vibrators. No aphrodisiacs.”

 

He shook his head. “Just me and my hands.”

 

She looked at his gloves. They did not look appealing.

 

“Alright. Deal.”

 

There was a disconcerting gleam in his eyes. “Good.” He pressed a button on the back of the chair where she sat, opening the Force locks; she was still cuffed, interestingly, and there was a belt around her waist she hadn’t noticed before. _Probably likes me in bondage_ , she thought with some amusement. _He_ **_would_**.

 

There was a huge chair in the corner of the room, big enough for two people, nearly. Kylo began to walk towards it while Rey experimentally tried the door from afar. “Don’t,” he called over his shoulder. “You already agreed, didn’t you?”

 

And so she found herself following him. Kylo sat in the chair and looked at her. “Sit with me,” he requested simply.

 

For the first time...Rey felt a little nervous. “I—”

 

“Between my legs.”

 

She gave him a warning look, but gently Rey settled between his outspread thighs, facing away from him. Kylo took a moment to attach her wrists to the chair, and she felt him maneuvering her belt. She tugged forward a little, experimentally, and found that she was connected with him, keeping her sitting upright between his legs. A timer across from them displayed 10 minutes.

 

Behind her, there was some kind of rustling. Suddenly Kylo’s bare hands came to rest lightly on her arms. “You’re ready,” he said softly. He was not asking.

 

His hands were so warm. So soft.

 

And the timer began.

 

Kylo slipped a thumb over her shoulder, down her back, and to her binding, and he began slowly, unhurriedly, to unlace it. “Hey!” she protested.

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to take this off.”

 

The room’s temperature was comfortable, at least. Oddly nice of him.

 

Gently, Kylo pressed his hands—his massive hands—over her breasts, and barely squeezed. He began to circle his thumbs around her nipples, still on the pale skin of her breasts. Every few turns he skated a bit closer. Rey inhaled a little. She’d always felt wiry, little—nothing like the voluptuous women on planets with plentiful food—but her nipples had always been incredibly sensitive. She’d imagined lovers shunning them, mocking them.

 

Kylo Ren was no lover she’d ever imagined, and his slow movements were the opposite of mockery.

 

His thumb brushed the edge of a hardening nipple and Rey gasped a little. He did it again with the other one, movements just as light, but not quite as languid. She shifted just a bit, surprised at how good it felt.

 

That was when she noticed he was hard.

 

Oh.

 

The first shot of arousal cut through Rey. Kylo’s circles were faster now, and he worked in the occasional flick, and Rey, quite unwittingly, moaned.

 

“I thought you said you could hold back, Rey.” His tone was lightly mocking.

 

“I _am_ holding back,” she insisted through gritted teeth.

 

“I can feel how wet you are.”

 

She didn’t have a reply to that.

 

“Do you know what’s going to happen?”

 

Rey was staring a hole through the clock. “I’m going to win.”

 

He stopped. She managed not to sigh in relief.

 

There was a dispenser on the table next to them. Rey watched as Kylo held his hand underneath it. A golden liquid poured out, and she could hear him behind her, lacing his fingers together and spreading it. Then his touch returned.

 

Oh. It was some kind of oil, incredibly slippery. The movement of his fingers became even easier. Rey whimpered.

 

“You’re going to come.” He spoke lowly, quietly, evenly. “And then I’m going to put you on my cock and make you come again, pretty girl.”

 

“No,” she gasped. “No, I _won’t_.”

 

He gave her left nipple a light pinch that slowly got firmer. Rey found herself squirming in his lap. “Whatever you say, scavenger,” he murmured, then he pinched the right side.

 

For the first time Rey considered that maybe...maybe she was _not_ going to win. She tried to banish the thought and focus on the clock. Only five minutes left. She could do this.

 

Kylo pinched one nipple and started rapidly flicking the other and Rey groaned aloud. The pinching seemed to make her even more sensitive, somehow, and he switched sides again and again, taking advantage of this trick. Rey was panting and couldn’t stop herself from arching her back, pressing her ass into his cock, no matter how hard she tried. Even though the arching increased the pressure on her nipples. Even though that was the last thing she needed. She was soaking wet. She could _not_ come in Kylo Ren’s lap. Not from this.

 

“Please,” she whimpered. She didn’t even know what she was asking for.

 

Kylo’s hair slipped over her shoulder and he lowered his mouth to her neck. Rey briefly thought of the interrogation, of how close he’d been to her neck, how she’d feared he’d lean toward and kiss her. This was...overwhelming. He was so close, and it was so intimate and she was so vulnerable and—

 

“I’ve been thinking about this,” he murmured into her skin. The vibrations made her shiver. “Thinking about you coming all over my cock. Thinking about the sounds you’ll make when I tell you I’m not pulling out. The sounds you’ll make when you get filled.”

 

“No,” she protested again. He kissed her neck in response and pinched both nipples simultaneously and very suddenly Rey almost lost it. With four minutes left. She tried to squirm away and he pinched harder and she almost came _again_.

 

Kylo did something new then: gently, he grasped both nipples in two fingers each, clamping lightly, then started slipping his thumbs over the exposed tips.

 

It was a combination of every technique, and also, it was heavenly, and also, it was _trouble_.

 

Rey bit her lip and stupidly looked down at her chest to see Kylo’s huge hands on her breasts and his black hair over her shoulder, and it hit her slowly, one pulse at a time, so much so she was over the edge before she even realized it.

 

Rey’s hips swiveled against him, and the sensations from her breasts didn’t stop. Her orgasm was unhurried, intense, drawn out from the unorthodox stimulation. Kylo was laughing in triumph. Rey made a sound: half-whimper of defeat, half-growl of humiliation.

 

“Aww. See, that wasn’t so bad.” He gave her nipples one last loving tug before finally letting go, and she gasped at the overstimulation. There was a click as he loosed her wrists and waist. “Just needed one little orgasm to make you lose that bet.”

 

“It…” She could barely speak. “It wasn’t fair. The oil was cheating.”

 

“It was _not_ cheating,” he countered, hands wrapping around her upper arms and tugging her upwards as he stood. “Nice try, though.”

 

Kylo led her to the bed, and Rey, in her post-orgasm haze, realized what it meant. What she had agreed to. But she was boneless, confused, and _aroused_ , and when Kylo picked her up she couldn’t even protest.

 

The bed had a long bolster laid across it. He settled Rey carefully, maneuvering so it was under her hips, and cuffing her ankles to the bedframe. The ties seemed to be directly behind her, crossing her feet, so she couldn’t close her legs at all. The bolster—was it velvet?—canted her ass upward. She could feel the wetness from her last orgasm and sense just how vulnerable he’d made her. Oddly, her wrists were only just secured; he gave her enough slack to move her arms at will.

 

He was undressing. She could hear it.

 

Fuck fuck fuck.

 

There was a sound in her head.

 

Like, _in_ her head.

 

Almost like a knocking at a door.

 

“Is that...is that you?”

 

He hummed his assent.

 

“What the fuck. No.”

 

“C’mon.” He knocked again.

 

“Kylo—”

 

“Let me in,” he coaxed. “Let me take your mind like I’m going to take your body.”

 

“What are you going to do, turn me into a mindless drone? Is that what you want?”

 

“That’s the last thing I want.” He leaned forward over the edge of the bed and landed a slap on her ass. She was not going to tell him how good it felt. Or the second one, either.

 

But she didn’t have to: the third, sudden slap made her lose her composure, and she could feel her mind give way like dirt sinking through her fingers, and—

 

Oh.

 

A sudden flooding of both minds, together. She could _feel_ him. His arousal was thick and lush. Rey moaned.

 

“ _That’s_ it.” She could hear him smiling. “Doesn’t that feel so good?”

 

“No,” she choked.

 

“I’m in your head now, little scavenger. You can’t lie to me.” She could feel him sorting through her thoughts but she couldn’t resist; the weight of him in her brain was too soothing.

 

“You think I’d just take you?” He seemed genuinely surprised. “I would never.” She could hear him kneeling. “I thought we discussed this, gorgeous. I thought I told you you’d be coming while I’m inside you. _Because_ I’m inside you.” His hand, still a little oily, began to brush over the outside of her pussy, slipping against her wetness. She found she could barely move, and could not avoid his touch at all. His finger teased outside of her entrance and she was so nervous and—

 

“Relax.” He settled a hand on her lower back. The warmth felt incredibly good, and Kylo pressed in a little with both hands as he read this from her, both holding her in place and penetrating her. She gasped.

 

Gently he fingered her, letting her stretch, going a bit deeper with each dip. She accustomed to two fingers—fuck, his fingers were thick. _Your cock better not be this much, Kylo—_

 

_You were grinding on it as you came, scavenger. You know how big it is._

 

The soft velvet of the bolster tickled at her clit. Rey found that as she tried to squirm, the sensations grew, arousing her further. He’d done it on purpose, she realized suddenly. She couldn’t hear Kylo laughing, but she could sense his amusement through their bond.

 

“You’re ready.” Again, it wasn’t a question—but it wasn’t unkind. He stood, and eased himself over her, hips over her ass. He was so much bigger than her. They both moaned as Kylo’s cock slipped over her entrance once, twice, and then—

 

There was...nothing. For one long impossible stretch of time the universe itself existed as bliss and nothing else. She could feel him inside her. There were no thoughts in either of their heads.

 

He pushed forward a little and fuck there was so much pressure but it dissolved into pleasure as fast as she felt it, and she whispered his name, and he arched over her and sank his hands into hers, pinning her to the bed.

 

She could feel everything. She could feel how good she felt to him and it was unreal. Each thrust moved her a little on the bed. The sheet was velvet, too. It bit at her oversensitive nipples and sent an incredible thrill down her spine.

 

Every thrust left Rey gasping, and mentally, she reached for Kylo, who was...searching for something? That didn’t seem right.

 

 _Angles_.

 

Her eyes opened. _What? You—_

 

The end of the next few strokes hit something that made her head and her body hum with such deep, unexpected, _overwhelming_ ecstasy—

 

Rey _screamed_.

 

“Oh, yes. That’s it. That’s the spot right fucking there. Bet you didn’t even know, little scavenger.” His voice was husky and dark as he kept moving the same way again, again, _again_ — “Bet you didn’t even know you could feel like this.”

 

He was right. If Rey had known anything could feel like this she would have spent her life chasing it.

 

 _You don’t have to look. I’m here and I’m giving you this—and I’m_ **_not_ ** _going to stop, Rey_ —

 

_—you’re going to give me what I want._

 

Kylo was inside her, in every thought in her head, so boundlessly intimate, and the fabric was still teasing her clit and raw nipples, and _that_ _spot_ was heaven, and Rey came, helplessly, endlessly, _hard_. The rapture of it was infinite and she kept squeezing his cock with her muscles, and it felt so good to him, and that made her come even harder. He hadn’t stopped his thrusts and the spot inside her seemed content to make her orgasm forever.

 

“Kylo,” she whimpered. “It’s too much, Kylo, please—”

 

_Why should I stop when it feels so good, pretty girl?_

 

She came again—or maybe she had never really stopped. He squeezed one of her hands.

 

Kylo was getting closer to his own release, she could tell, could read it in his head.

 

 _Pull out,_ she begged.

 

_No._

 

 _I could_ —

 

— _I know_. He kissed her neck. “You’re going to come again when he happens,” he told her aloud. “You’re going to take it. Such a good girl, taking my come—”

 

Rey cut him off with the cry from another indulgent wave and it bit into what was left of Kylo’s resolve. He thrust once, twice, then—

 

She could feel it happening to him: the pleasure, the ecstasy of falling, and she could feel the twitching and pulsing of him inside her. Rey’s mouth was open in silent, unreal joy as she experienced two orgasms at once, his and hers, and at that moment there was no difference between them.

 

And Rey—or whoever she was—overwhelmed, fainted.

 

* * *

 

Rey’s face was resting on something warm. She huffed and stroked it with her hands.

 

Oh. Kylo Ren. Naked. Right.

 

Sleepily, she sat upright. There was an ache in her hips from last night, and she was a little unsteady. She watched him. Naked _and_ hard.

 

Usually he was up before her. They’d train hard, eat breakfast, and he’d leave to handle official business while she read and, recently, tinkered. He seemed to trust her enough with tools now. He did not like the smell of solder, which was a benefit, frankly.

 

Then night would come. And he’d stride into their apartment, ever the Supreme Leader. And then he’d ravage her.

 

Every time he learned something new about her, or tried to make her come harder or more often, or sought every spot on her body that made her clench her legs around him. He’d once kept her pinned to his face, giant hands on her thighs, until she was physically incapable of another orgasm, and then he’d folded her legs to her chest and filled her. _Good_ , he’d said. He always said. _Good_ and _pretty_ and _soft_ and _wet_ and _good_.

 

And then they’d sleep, exhausted, and Rey would, in the moments before sleep, wonder what her life had become.

 

She hadn’t known what he wanted at first, even with their minds open. But once he’d teased her for hours—her breasts, her clit, her neck—before he finally joined them and moved so slowly, grinding more than thrusting, that she broke and whimpered and begged for more, _more, Kylo,_ **_please_** _,_ and he’d smiled at her and made her come until she saw stars. His satisfaction was laced through their bond.

 

But she still didn’t get it. Not until she was kneeling in front of him as he sat on the bed. She’d been thinking of his cock in her throat—she couldn’t help it—and he’d known, of course, and he’d only let her kiss and lick and tease, run her mouth along the ridge of his head, until she’d asked him, face burning, to please let her have it, and he’d said, simply, “Yes.”

 

He’d called her _good_ again when her mouth hit the base, and _good_ when she swallowed.

 

The next day, after jousting, she’d pinned him against the wall of the fresher and done it again without asking and Kylo’s pleasure and happiness left her shaking.

 

The day after that she’d started touching herself before he was expected back, and she could feel him _feeling_ it, and he burst in and purposely tilted her hips up just like that first time and pounded his cock against that spot inside her while hissing _mine_ into her neck and Rey had laughed and laughed and come on his cock a dozen times.

 

It was so good, this. So good to bring him closer with her actions. So good to control him. She saw why he liked it, frankly.

 

Which left her considering his naked form once again.

 

“ _Scavenger_.” He murmured it softly, kindly. Her thoughts had woken him up, probably. He peered at her through sleepy eyes. “What do you want?”

 

Rey straddled him and reached behind herself, stroking him. His gaze was not quite so tired now. “Nothing,” she told him honestly, as she lifted herself up to take him. “Nothing I don’t already have.”


End file.
